Project Abstract Automated extraction of DNA for molecular testing has been high demand. Manual extraction of bacterial DNA for whole genome sequencing is still currently used in NGS protocols of FDA and CDC. In this proposal, we request funding needed to evaluate an automated extraction of bacterial DNA to strengthen capacity of our and other Vet-LIRN network laboratories. A reliable automated extraction of bacterial DNA for WGS will improve efficiency, consistency, and throughput. The proposed study will enhance the capabilities of the Vet-LIRN to respond quickly to food-borne related illness in animals, which will have important impacts for both human and veterinary health.